1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition for coloring articles, obtained by mixing at least one coloring pigment with a carrier being solid at ambient temperatures and having a melting point of below 150.degree. C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coloring composition of this type is known in the prior art. In said known coloring composition, the pigments are dispersed in N-alkyl-substituted fatty acid amides or compounds formed by reacting diamines with hydrostearic acid.
Said known coloring compositions have the drawback that much energy is required for their preparation, in view of the high melting temperatures of such amides. These high temperatures may also be disadvantageous as to the stability of the pigment.
Coloring compositions comprising a carrier in which the coloring pigments are divided lend themselves very well for processing coloring pigments.
Actually, a direct processing of coloring pigments in products will be rather annoying for the respective laborers, which counts the more for carbon black as used in rubbers. On the other hand, during said direct processing of coloring pigments fine dye particles or pigments polluting the environment may escape.
Although a homogeneous division of pigments in liquid or paste-shaped binding agents may take place in relatively cheap productive machines, and will require little energy, whilst the temperatures will remain low, the dispensable products obtained thereby are highly viscous pastes, which offer the disadvantage that on processing them, they will pollute their packages and metering apparatus to a greater extent than powdered products or granules.